


Finders Keepers

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really hates football, but he really loves Steve.</p><p>It's not all torture, though, because Steve certainly fills those tight pants out well, and Tony never misses an opportunity to blatantly ogle Steve's ass when he bends over to hike the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Friday night fluffs! Enjoy!

+++

Tony finds football not only supremely boring, but absolutely pointless, and it rankles that again he's sitting in the bleachers around the football field and spending his afternoon watching practice as he's done for the past three weeks since the pre-season training commenced. Truly, Steve should take Tony's presence as a declaration of love, because it surely has to be; Tony cannot think of a single other reason that he would willingly waste his time this way. 

Of course Steve, in that earnest and unaffected manner that's as natural to him as breathing, repeatedly told Tony that he did not have to watch the practices. Tony was tempted to accept Steve's offer, because, as mentioned, football has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, and Tony could have spent the time with Bruce in his lab at home continuing his work on his very own artificial intelligence. But Tony was trying something new, an experiment, if you will, where he actually cared about other people's feelings, and Tony knew, even if Steve would never demand Tony attend, Steve would undoubtedly be adorably pleased by it. And so to make Steve happy, Tony decided to sacrifice himself and suffer through the practices. 

It's not all torture, though. Steve certainly fills those tight pants out well, and Tony never misses an opportunity to blatantly ogle Steve's ass when he bends over to hike the ball. Tony took a few pictures at the last practice, and the way Steve blushed when Tony showed him led to quite a heated make-out session that Tony will not soon forget. And Tony also has to admit that when Steve, as captain and quarterback, calls a huddle and commands the rest of the team, dictating orders for plays even as he commends effort, Tony gets hot; he can't help it. Steve, while not necessarily passive usually, is more reserved and a little shyer off the field. Tony finds the contrast irresistible.

The cheerleaders catch Tony's attention when they spell out Steve's name in a peppy cheer, and Tony has to smirk. There's not a single one of them who isn't desperate to catch Steve's attention, not that they have a chance of that happening; Steve's nothing if not unwaveringly loyal. Of course Tony can't blame them for that, though, because without a doubt Steve is the hottest and most wanted boy in school, and, as expected, Steve is completely oblivious. That suits Tony just fine. It's not that Tony is jealous or worried Steve will dump him for one of those cheerleaders, but that Tony likes being the center of Steve's world, the only one Steve sees. Tony would like to keep it that way as long as possible. 

And Tony supposes that's the real reason he spends hours every week in these uncomfortable bleachers and watching a sport that he finds idiotic. It's also why, when Steve runs over to Tony after practice all sweaty and flushed and beaming because Tony was simply _there_ , Tony keeps his mouth shut about all the reasons he despises football and just murmurs a compliment as he pulls Steve into a heated kiss that Steve returns with an eagerness that makes Tony feel almost unworthy. Tony loves this, tasting Steve, feeling Steve's hard body against his, having Steve's hands on him, and enjoying Steve's complete and total attention.

Steve's breathing heavy and looking a little dazed when Tony finally lets him go – as do a few of the cheerleaders who Tony can see watching them out of the corner of his eye – and the sight of him only makes Tony want to kiss him again. Tony does – it's not often that Tony denies himself something he wants – and it occurs to him then, while Steve's hands are possessively roaming his back, and Tony's enthusiastically sucking on Steve's tongue, that football is going to be an unfortunate reality of his foreseeable future. It only takes a second for Tony to decide that he doesn’t care how many freezing games he has to endure because Steve's worth it, worth anything. 

If that's not love, Tony doesn't know what is, and when Steve moans, a quiet, pleasured murmur that Tony greedily swallows, he's certain he never wants that to change.

**END**


End file.
